Too Good for Me
by RebelOfWriting
Summary: Walking down the beach to shore was difficult. Even more so with crutches. "Heads up!" I turned my body, only to see a football thrown my way. My reflexes caught the ball but not without consequences. Once I fell on top of the sand, I was pissed. I looked directly to the guy who threw it, and threw a perfect spiral to the guy's manly parts and interrupted his staring OPPED
1. Background

**This is basically a background for my character, Adriana, who is a POC. This story is meant to be really diverse, instead of the usual white person being casted as the main character. Not that there's anything against that. I just want stories to include all races, ethnicities, genders, and sexualities. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but please don't be nasty. Oh and by the way, I don't own Twilight, only my OC, Adriana. If I did, vampires wouldn't sparkle (they would probably sun burn and peel).**

* * *

You know those days where you're just pissed at the world and all its inhabitants? I, unfortunately was suffering from one of those. These damn crutches weren't exactly helping either. My daughter was crying because one of my dozen dogs mowed her five year old body down. My family decided to move to a small and sad town in Washington. You see, we are all from the golden state, California. The southern part to be specific. We lived in gorgeous Huntington Beach. I guess you can sense my sadness that it would now be even harder to see my friends when I'm on leave. To add to my stress, my parents were now nagging me that it was my time to quit and get a normal job. What is my "abnormal" job? Well I'm one of those idiots who chose to enlist in the military. I was only 17 when I graduated high school with flying colors. I had scholarships to pursue any dream I wanted to, but I always knew, ever since I was a kid, that I wanted to be a soldier. So I joined the Air Force and became a pararescuer, basically 911 for injured soldiers and civilians whose injuries are caused by war means. I've been in service for nine years by now, and was a gunnery sergeant, hence my nickname, Gunny, amongst others such as Tiny. I guess it was fitting considering my 5'4" stature. But I was not tiny. I wasn't at all petite. I had curves and muscles that I was proud of.

"It's alright my little Moonie. I'm sure Honey didn't mean it. You know that she's dumber than the others." I cooed at her, attempting to calm her down. Honey is my red- nosed pit bull and she's gorgeous, but was the runt. She's clearly not the smartest one of the bunch. However, the dumb comment made her giggle gleefully.

"There we go. الآن تأتي تعطي ماما عناق" I basically just asked for her to give me a hug. My best friend, who is Muslim, taught me basic Arabic (that's all she knew) and helped me become fluent. But why am I speaking to my daughter in that tongue? Well I adopted her from the region that I am stationed in- Kandahar Province, Afghanistan. Her genius brother who was a decade older went to school in England. He payed for the expenses for her care because their parents are dead from disease. When her brother came to visit her and was in a car, the vehicle came across an IED, improvised exploding device. My team was sent to save the boy but he died in the helicopter. I can still remember his words,

"Save my sister." His dying words stuck me when he handed me a picture of her then two year old self. I eventually tracked her down to an orphanage and adopted her. It took some time for all the paperwork and the fact that I was in the military but I told them that when I was gone, my parents would care for her. Turns out my daughter is pretty smart too. She was fluent in both Arabic and English. And she was my little angel. Even in this gloomy state.


	2. The Cheesy Pickup Line

**Sorry the update took long. I plan on updating at least every week or so. I was on vacation in Oregon without my laptop and wifi (it was digital hell). And school is starting in a couple of weeks on August 11 so pray for me. I moved to a new county with no friends :/ I'm going to be such a loner. Anyway, I'm sorry if this may be short, I just came back from a 15 hour road trip, ugh. I say that a lot. And as always I do not own anything except my OC, Adriana. If I did, I would focus more on the wolves...**

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm so hungry!" I groaned.

"You just ate, _pendeja_." Thanks, mom. Love you to. _Pendeja_ basically means dumbass or moron in Spanish. And yes, I am Hispanic. Mexican- American to be exact. My mom was born here too. My dad however, was born in Mexico City and immigrated here when he was a kid, around six or even years old or so. But anyways, I am not an idiot. I am just in pain with cravings for a good, juicy steak smothered in spicy BBQ sauce with a side of sushi. It's that time of the month and I had horrible cramps. I don't usually get cramps overseas because I work out a lot to stay in shape. But now I was temporarily crippled in crutches and a hurting left thigh. Said thigh was shot, twice during a rare attack. No one died, which was obviously great. But no one survived without any injuries. One of the guys had an amputation on his right calf. I can still recall that gruesome image in my head. _Yeesh_ , I shuddered. I was lucky to be sent to this new home to heal and be surrounding by my twelve dogs. And my daughter. And my parents. And my brother. Not that I'm for a few months, instead of a few days in sunny California.

I did just eat. We all went to some diner and ate a hearty breakfast even a trucker would be filled with. I was exhausted too. My daughter, Muna, was thankfully taking a nap and my oh so dear parents were refusing to get me some more food. _Some ice cream sounds delicious. With some cookie dough and brownies and pie. Yummy,_ I thought.

My parents always thought that I'd being the richest out of all their children with a medical career that would support them. They still do. And it's not like I don't pay back to them, it's only fair considering them raising me and supporting me for 17 years. My paycheck is always split into four categories: my savings, my dogs (because of their food, shots, etc.), my phone bill, and my parents which took care of their bills and my daughter's expenses.

They didn't want me to be gaining weight because of my lack of exercise. But how could I not? I can't work on my leg muscles, only my arms. And I knew that I was going to eventually get bored and binge eat. Pfssh, what do they know? Plenty, in fact. I always trust them to help me make serious decisions. But here I was relying on my mom to get me some more menstrual pain pills and to satisfy my cravings. She said she had to wash the three restrooms. That was an hour ago.

I finally got my lazy couch potato ass up and out of the living room and limped to the door.

"I'm going to Walmart!" I shouted across the classic, but renovated 5 bedroom home that sat on more than a couple of acres.

"Get some milk please!" was the reply I received.  
"Sure, whatever, bye." I said normally.

"Be safe!" Aww, thanks mom. Love you.

 _Oh look at that beauty._ It was my white 2015 Ford Mustang with black racing stripes that was probably my most valuable possession. I also just recently bought a charcoal grey Chevrolet Silverado off of my Oregon for so little. In the garage was my '75 Chevy Camaro project car. I worked my way over to my Mustang and put the key in the ignition, "Hot and fresh out the kitchen. Momma rollin' that body, got everyone in position" I hummed to the old R. Kelley tune. The address of the closest and only Walmart nearby (which was still 15 minutes away from me) was set into my GPS map and I was ready to go.

The ride was quiet and peaceful. Too much. It was creepy. My hand instantly few over to the aux cord and plugged it into my phone. I pulled over to the side and started my Spotify music, which was a life saver. By the time I got to Walmart, my stomach was in pain from both the hunger and cramps. _Stupid damn ovaries. Making me a bloody Niagara Falls._ As I entered the prestigious establishment, I had to make the decision of a lifetime. Choose your fate: shopping cart or basket? _Neither_ , I smirked. Always have more options. There it was in all its lovely glory. Cue religious praise. The motorized wheelchair thing that had its own basket to carry the milk and more.

People were staring at me as I sat on the seat and positioned my crutches carefully. _STOP STARING STOP STARING STOP STARING, IT'S WEIRD!_ Kept chanting in my head. The little vehicle, if I can call it that, made little whirr-y sounds as I cruised over to the dairy section to get the low racked milk. Now all I need is my stuff. I directed myself to the medicine and got my pills. _Ice cream time!_

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" I lowly said. Can't have people think I'm crazy. Well who cares what they-

"Fuck!" I grunted. Okay so maybe I'm not paying attention but it was big feet who wasn't watching where he was going, even if he was standing still, looking at the selection of ice cream. Well not anymore, his gaze now fell upon me. _Hmm, nice eyes. And body. Damn, is that a nice booty I spy? Oh my god I need to stop. Stop it you whore. I'm not a whore. But I may be a pervert. Maybe. No I'm not._

"Shit, sorry didn't mean to do that." Expecting an "Oh it's okay" or "It was my fault" made me stay and wait for the delayed response. Really, I just wanted him to ask for my number. "Okay then…rude" I mumbled under my breath. I began direct my fabulous version of transportation around his huge, well over six foot, and muscled stature.

"It's alright. Didn't hurt. I'm Jared." What a hunk. His dimples instantly caught me _,_ again. _Maybe my period is making me horny._ Nah, it's probably just that I haven't been romantically nor sexually involved with anyone in a little over six months. My last boyfriend, Logan, who against my dad's wishes, was white, found his Sally while I was deployed. _Damn that cheater. I'm gonna make a move. Yes I am._ I was trying to hype myself up. Gain some adrenaline.

"I know what did hurt. When you fell from heaven." I did not just say that. How cheesy! Oh dear god. Oh no. That was horrible.

"I have a girlfriend…"

Please excuse my language, shit mother fucking bitch no. I can't believe this happened. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh you didn't think that I was serious did you? I'm just joking" I had to play it off. Rejection was harsh. But in this case, it was only embarrassing because he was in a relationship.

"Ahaha. Yeah..." His awkward smile clearly wrote, "I don't believe you but this is awkward so let's play it off" written all over his face.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Jared. I'm just gonna go my way" Imagine that flat line emoji on my face right now.

"Okay, bye." He clearly didn't want to be around me anymore. _Fuck the ice cream, I need to go. Why did I do that?_ All sorts of questions were running through my head as drove away to the registers.

 _Hopefully, I never have to see him again. Maybe he has a single twin brother. Or an equally good looking relative or friend._

That's it, I'm going to be forever alone.


	3. The Football Incident

**Sorry I took really long for this update. After I got back from my trip to Oregon, I immediately had to go camping. And I got another puppy. She's so time consuming and I'm still training her. Also, school starts tomorrow.** _Pray for me._ **I transferred districts and I'm going to be a complete and total loner...Anyways, I've been writing this for a few hours because my day is finally free of any errands!**

 **As always, I don't own Twilight. If I did, Leah would be a chill bitch and not be bashed upon...**

Ever since _that_ day, my self-esteem felt like shit. Well, it was more just me. The injury prevent me from doing a lot, like running, swimming, and even playing with my daughter and dogs. I always have to be sitting and avoiding pressure on my thigh. I've tried not using those damned crutches, but I limp, and my mom starts yelling. _I should seriously consider getting my own place,_ I thought. _I'm only home for less than a week during leave._ I just want some more freedom. I want to go hiking and go to the beach and stay active. But, a young voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Mama, can you play with me?"

"I don't know…" Adding some hesitance in my voice.

"Please please please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" She pleaded.

"Well only if you give me a kissy." In response, she giggled and complied.

We started to play house with her huge toy kitchen I got her for her birthday, May 17. She wanted to be the chef this time, wearing the hat on top her head.

"What do you want to eat today, customer?" She questioned.

Looking at the pretend menu, I replied, "I want some milk and eggs please."

" _Tssss."_ Muna was making these noises to pretend she was actually cooking. I couldn't help but chuckle. _She's gonna be just like her brother. She'll be able to do so many things._

"And here is your food, m'lady." She unveiled to "meal" by removing a pillow sheet and placing it on the coffee table. Suddenly a mouth got the fake sunny side up eggs.

"Rhonda! Mama, she's eating it!" My black and white boxer, Rhonda, (who was also my second oldest dog) made her own chew toy.

"Mother fu- Rhonda give that back! Give it!" I was shoving my hand in front of her trying to take it. Out of no where, all 11 other dogs came running and crashing against the railing of the staircase seeing another thing for them to chew on. _Oh fucking shit._ They were all peacefully sleeping in my room but now, they're definitely awake and happy. I quickly grabbed Muna and placed her on my lap. I couldn't help but groan at the pain.

"Stop it! Get out, NOW!" My dad finally came out of his room and to the rescue. The dogs knew I was pushover with them, so they always took advantage of that. My dear dad however, always had them under control. They knew not to mess with him.

As all the dogs whined and cried during their walk of shame towards the fenced yard.

"Thanks, grandpa!" My daughter always praised my parents. If they could, they would give her the world. _I wish I was able to spoil her endlessly._ It's not that I didn't want to be with her, because I did. I just was at a crossroads in my life. My tour was going to end soon, and I was questioning whether I should sign up for another one or get a real job to support Muna when she wants to go to college. I also wanted to be around my family more. My parents only have my 19 year old baby brother, Hugo Adrian Junior, who is studying graphic design at the local college, my daughter, and my dogs. My older brothers Andrew and Jesus are also in the military. Andrew, who is 28 years old, is a military cop in the Navy. 30 year old Jesus is in logistics in the Army. You would think that I, my parents' only daughter would have been their little girl and pampered, but no, I wasn't. My baby brother was.

"Can we go somewhere?" Muna shook me out my thoughts quite suddenly.

"I don't know, _can_ we?"

With a glare, she replied, "May we?"

"Well when you put it that way, of course! Where do you want to go?" Yes, I am one of those assholes who are strict with grammar and correct everyone. I couldn't help it. It was horrible habit.

"Can we go to the beach? Pleeaaasssse!" _Damn, these crutches won't do well in the sand._

"Alright then, are you actually gonna go in the water? Because if you are, go put on your swim clothes." With that, she ran up the stairs towards her room to change. I did the same, just much slower. I couldn't wear anything that constricted my leg so it was either sweats or shorts. I slipped on some pink running shorts along with a white t- shirt. The stitches that were bandaged were now revealed to the world. _People better not stare._

"I'm done!" Muna was fast. Maybe I was just slow… She was wearing some cuffed denim capris with a white, flowy long sleeve.

Stopping at my parents master suite, I knocked and opened their door, "We're going to First Beach."

"Don't drown." "Don't get lost." "On the way back get me some ice cream." _Oh hell no._ I quickly shut the door before they requesed more things.

I grabbed my phone and walked outside with Muna. It was actually sunny and the temperature was a warm 73 degrees fahrenheit.

"Can we take the truck?" _Grammar._

"Sure." I had to help her get in the truck. It was pretty difficult to avoid any pressure on my bad leg.

I didn't know my way around this town, so of course I had to use the GPS, again. It wasn't far drive, pretty close actually.

"Look! I can see the ocean!" Muna shouted with glee. I parked in the lot, shut off the engine, and hopped out of the car. Well more like slowly got out. Muna actually hopped out with all her positive energy.

"Can I go?" She was clearly eager to go and didn't want to wait for me and my crutches.

"Alright, sure. Just be careful and don't go in the water until I'm with you." She didn't even reply, she just ran towards the shore. I was trying to pick up my pace but it barely made a difference. _Oh no, there's the sand. C'mon Adriana, you can do this you fucking loser._ Damn, I'm even a bitch to myself. Once I got to the sand, my crutches sank a few inches and when I tried to keep going, the sand went too. It was hindering any movement. Muna was only 20 yards away or so. Might as well just take 20 minutes with my pace.

Walking down the beach to shore was difficult. Even more so with crutches. "Heads up!" I turned my body, only to see a football thrown my way. My reflexes caught the ball but not without consequences. Once I fell on top of the sand, I was pissed. I looked directly to the guy who threw it, and threw a perfect spiral to the guy's manly parts and interrupted his staring trance. _Oh the pain, the pain, the pain! Oh my god it hurts._ I landed directly on my injury and it felt like i was kicked several times there. _Motherfucking shit agh._ I also felt a pinch of guilt and cringed when I saw the guy cradle his area. _Damn, why I am such an overdramatic bitch._ I didn't mean to hit guy there. I was aiming more towards his stomach. And I was only giving back his football. _Oops. Yeah because oops makes it all better for him._ Well we both got hurt so it's even. Ugh, I knew I had to apologize. I may sometimes be a complete and total asshole but I was raised with manners. I left my crutches in the sand and limped towards the guy. _More like hunk, god damn. Is everyone here muscular and good looking? I think I'm starting to love this place._ As if I would get his number after the incident.

I was closing in the distance between him and was feeling embarrassed. And there's an audience. There was a group of people, most likely his friends, watching the encounter.

"Shit. Fuck- no. Listen, uh I'm really sorry about that I didn't mean to hit you, especially there. I'm really sorry. I feel really bad and-"

"I'm fine. You look like you were hurt to. Sorry about that." His voice was just so...nice? I couldn't even describe it. If I wasn't suck in this situation, my knees would probably go weak.

"Oh this was already hurting before! No need to apologize…" _Why do i have to be so awkward around strangers? FML._

"Oh! I'm Adriana. Adriana Guzman." _Damn you James Bond._ He created this habit a long time ago. I held out my hand for a shake. Once his hand shook mine, I instantly felt the heat and was shocked, but I knew better and didn't say anything or let my face say it for me.

"I'm Paul Lahote." _More like Paul Lahottie if you know what I mean._ *insert smirk here*

Once again, a young, feminine voice interrupted the greeting.

"Mama! Can you help me build a sandcastle!" Muna was closer to me now and didn't understand the situation I was in.

"In a minute Muna!" Even now, I can see her pouting.

"Is she your daughter?" His face was mixed with emotions. _Better not be judging._

"Yeah she is. Uhh, I have to go...Sorry about the...you know." I inwardly cringed at myself. I limped away to get my crutches and went towards my little Moonie.


	4. Fishin' Through Awkwardness

**I feel so guilty for how long this took me. The last chapter I posted was the day before school started and I've been in school for about 3 weeks now. (I wasn't alone today at lunch btw. :) So many teachers assign so many essays and assignments when school begins and I hate it. And tomorrow is a non student day (THANK THE LORD) with girls basketball tryouts. Pray for me guys, seriously. I really want to get in but I sorta suck.**

 **Annyyyways, I am now being more strict on my writing plan: write everyday 30- minutes to an hour. I want to post as frequently as possible (preferably every week and a half). This one took like 5 pages and the last one was about 4 so there's progress:D And btw, there are soooooo many cute guys at my school. It's just like I'm walking down the hallway or corridor and suddenly I'm bombarded with good looks.**

 **And as always, I do not own Twilight, if I did, Jasper and Alice would have had more chemistry in the movies.**

One day these crutches will be off and I shall rule the world. But at this moment, I'm laying on the cold hard ground *insert Taylor Swift's voice here*. Well the living room floor really. Why? Well I'm bored out of my mind. And when I'm bored I eat.

My parents left me. Muna left me. Everyone left me. Cue the tears and ugly sobbing.

"UGHHH! OH MY GOD I'M SO BOOORREEED!"

I'm just kidding about the depressing abandonment thing. My parents went out since it's a Friday to some bar and Muna is on a weekend long sleepover with her friends. _At least she has friends._ I'm so mean to myself. I have friends. There's Randall, Adamaris, Natalie, Destiny, and others. But they're in California and I'm in cold Washington. *sobs* Well not really, it's like 75 degrees. Since it's summer, it's probably 90 back home.

"Ew what the fuck. Ugh get off!" With my previous yelling, all twelve dogs heard me and were trying to be on top of me.

"Yuki, I swear you need to lose some weight. Oh my god." I rasped out. His paw is directly on my stomach. And he's an almost white, some grey 5 year old Siberian husky. Yuki is snow in Japanese.

"Oww, Sasha. ALL OF YOU OUT! GO!" I was in my underwear and a tank top, no bra. I was alone okay.

No one can see me. But Sasha, my 7 year old pekingese, stepped on my non- padded boob with her sharp nails. _Alright that's it._ Getting up was hard with a pack of dogs surrounding me. _Empty space! One foot goes there and the other over there._ It was like a game of Twister, except my thigh was burning from the flexing. _Am I up? Yes. Oh my lord yes I am!_

"That's right you sons of bitches! (Ha get it, bitches. You know, a female dog…) I beat you, Uh huh uh huh!" I was currently victory dancing. _Wait where are my crutches? please don't tell me I lost them, again._

"Pfsh. Who needs crutches when you have legs. Fine ass legs, that is. Oh damn. So sexy!" I'm so fucked up when I'm alone. And my legs really aren't that sexy. Toned? Yes. Sexy? No. I haven't shaved in the week that I've been here. My legs were stubble-y, short, and pretty pale. _The irony._ A Mexican who isn't tan. Well Mexican- American. But I'm usually pretty tan with my face always in the sun. My legs were never in the sun.

"I'm so hungry! Someone help me. I'm dying! HAALP! Mocha help me!" I was pretending to fall to my death. My pug, Mocha, was only watching me, giving me that "Bitch does it look like I give a fuck?" face. _Damn so rude._

"Why you gotta be so rude! Don't you know I'm a dog person too! I'm gonna love you anyway!" That's gonna be on my mixtape. You can find it on Soundcloud. I'm just kidding you probably won't. I don't do mixtapes, nor do I sing well. Unlike my mother, I was never blessed with beautiful vocal cords. *cries* But that doesn't stop me. I'm Wonder Woman! No I'm not. she's perfect, I'm not. Damn this is going to deep, when I could be eating into a deep dish pizza. _Oh that sounds delicious. Mhhm oh I can't remember the last time I ate some really good greasy-in-a-good-way pizza._

"Alright you fucking losers. I'm going shopping (Did you catch that Mean Girls reference) for food. You want anything? I'm just kidding, you can't eat pizza. Ha! Fucking losers. I'm just kidding babies, I love you!" I'm such a bitch, but I call everyone I love a loser, so it's ok. Not really, but people understand my reason for such a cruel yet loving nickname.

Because my attire isn't exactly appropriate for the public to see, I forced myself to walk up the stairs and towards my room. After putting on my bra, i slipped on a plain black pair of sweats. And not those really nice but expensive PINK ones. I probably got these from Walmart or some other 'd think that with my period over, I'd dress nicely without blood holding me back any longer. But I'm just getting food so it doesn't even matter. Alright, I need some shoes now. My flip flops or converse? Well it was raining earlier and it might start raining again. _Always dress for the weather._ Shoes are uncomfortable but I didn't want my precious little piggies (toes) to get wet so I decided some socks and sandals. The Nike kind. Not the regular socks and thong flip flops. _WHAT ARE THOSE?!_ Sorry I had to… When I went downstairs I noticed my limp. Oh yeah, the crutches!

"Where are my crutches. Where are you little stupid assholes?" Yes, I was saying it in my baby voice. And i was still looking for them. I know that I left them next to the french doors leading to the backyard. I was looking everywhere- underneath the couch, next to the fridge (my favorite place), even behind the curtains.

"OH MY GOD WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?" I get pissed easily what can I say. _Fuck this shit, I'm limping. Lol no, I need them._ Hey where's Rhonda? Where is that trouble making boxer?

"RHONDA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I made sure my yell travelled throughout the house so she can hear me. I was able to hear her paws thump against the floor. _SHE WAS UNDERNEATH THE STAIRCASE!_ I loudly gasped at the sight of my crutches. One of them was chewed up at the bottom. Not ruined but there were bite marks. _These will do_. After berating her, I picked them up and walking towards the entryway table. Grabbing my keys and my phone, I locked everything up and yelled goodbye to the dogs. They were all lying on the ground sleeping or rolling around. Idiots.

"No one's gonna show me some love? Fine then no treats." Walking towards the door, I heard so nails tap against the laminate flooring. I can recognize most of their walks. Rhonda has this loud thump and jump. That meme came to mind- _But I'm not a rapper_ (because of the unintentional rhyme). Mocha has a very loud tap. They were all different in their own way. The I felt some paws on the back of my thighs.

"Hello! Hello! Aww you assholes only love me for the food! It's okay because I will always love each and everyone of you!" Cue the baby voice, again.

"Alright I'm heading out. Bye babies!" I finally made it to the front door. It's like an adventure... I walked towards my beautiful baby of a car and hopped in. Well not literally. That would be extremely difficult and painful. I closed the door and searched up the best pizzeria in the area. The results came back: in La Push. _Ugh. I have to drive all the way over there?_ It's not very far its just that I don't feel like driving.

My mind couldn't help but wander back to the incident that last time I was here. _Yeesh. Ew what a bad memory…_ That unspeakable (I actually told my best friends and my squad...they laughed) event was a few days ago.

Okay if i want to eat I actually need to start driving. Well then _where the hell is the aux cord?_ Oh! Found it. Underneath my seat. Plug that in and there we go! I shuffled my songs on Spotify. I'm not gonna pay a

dollar a song on iTunes. Hell no. I'd rather pay a monthly fee for premium of Spotify.

On my way to get some pizza, my craving shifted to seafood. _Some fish sound mighty fine right about now. Ooh with some fries._ That's it, I want fish n' chips. I honestly can't remember I had some. I pulled over to look up a restaurant nearby and got The Three Rivers Restaurant. 4 out of 5 stars. Not bad. Okay, I seriously need to drive. There it is, in the distance! Oh my what a magnificently quaint establishment. _Stop it._ I don't consider myself to have a conscience. I just have multiple perspectives to things that I express. Like now.

There were more buildings here. Not exactly downtown, but populated and definitely not secluded. Making my way to the parking lot, I saw a group of cute guys. _More like boys._ Okay they looked fresh out high school. I couldn't help but rev my V8 engine. My siblings and I always did it either to piss people off or show off. Their heads turned towards my car. _It's not like you can miss it._ The crisp white of my car stood out against green of the trees so obviously.

Parking my car in the non- handicapped (despite my injury) spot closest to the doorway. While I was opening my door, my phone rang. It was Nicki Minaj's "Only" song. Qamar was calling. I set that as her ringtone because she loves Nicki Minaj. At first glance you would think she listens to bubblegum pop but don't let her girly style fool you. Why can't I just get eat some food and leave.

"What is it now you fucking loser?" Yes, that was the start of the conversation.

"Damn! Haha you're such a bitch!"

"No seriously. I'm hungry and I'm sitting in my car in a parking lot." Those guys were long gone now and

there wasn't anything pleasant to look at.

"Why don't you just go in there?"

"Because I'm on the phone with you, you fucking idiot. I'm not gonna hold onto my phone the whole damn time. Especially with these stupid ass fucking crutches." What? I laugh and smile like a crazy woman very easily. Strangers don't usually appreciate my accidental loudness.

"Language! Ever heard of earphones? حمار" She just called me a jackass. What a hypocrite. And rude. _I'm rude…_ I got a hold on my earphones and connected it to my phone. Finally, I shut off the engine and got out and actually closed my door to the car. I slipped my phone into the left pocket (I'm a lefty) of my _designer_ sweats and put the plugs into my ears. _That sounds violently weird._

"So what kind of food are you getting?" She asked.

"It's some random restaurant next to the ocean so I expect that they would have fish n' chips." I pushed the door, but only to have my effort wasted in vain. _It's says pull you idiot._ When I got inside, people were staring. Oh, they saw me.

"Qamar people are staring at me." I quietly mumbled.

"Who gives a flying shit if they do? Punch them and kick their shins if they don't stop." With her remark, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. In between laughs, I managed to tell her that she forgot about my leg.

"Wait, shut up." My reason for this sudden command is that a waitress led me to my table.

"Here is your menu. Do you know what you'd like to drink?" Oh how kind of her. She was young, probably in college. She seemed like she was barely the legal to drink.

"Uh yeah. Can I get some Coke?"

"You're in love with that coco aren't you, Adriana." She was still hearing what I was saying. That stupid loser. Once the waiter assured me, I scolded my close friend.

"You idiot I was talking to the waitress." I wasn't really mad. Why would I?

"Oh. sorry." Her laugh died quickly at my serious tone.

"I'm just kidding you moron."

"Well what's it like in there?" Her question stumped me. I actually didn't pay attention to my surroundings, which is weird due to my military career. I am almost alway observant. This was the exception.

"There's an old couple, some friends, some more, and-" My eyes instantly stopped to the _very_ large group. It was the guy from the ice cream at Walmart _and_ that Paul guy and more.

"What? What is it?!" Her eagerness disrupted my mini panic attack and prompted me to take my eyes off them.

"It's them! Oh my god the guys I told you about! They're friends! Ice cream man wasn't with Paul Bunyan when I met him!" Despite the exclamation points, I was whispering. Well more like whisper yelling.

"Ooh does he have a nice ass?" Of course she asks that.

"He's sitting down."

"Ugh. Well take a pic of them so I can see."

"No! They can easily-" Oh no. There it is. The awkward eye contact. _He has a nice face._ And a nice body, hot damn! Ugh I need to stop. But oh mah lord he saw me. _Please don't come over. Please don't come over."_

"What!? What's going on? Tell me!" She was yelling and I was wearing earphones. RIP ears.

"He saw me! Okay facetime me so he won't come over!" I try to avoid awkward situations as much as I can.

"You do know that he can still come over right? Fine, I guess so bitch." It was a tradition for me to call her a loser and her to call me a bitch. Once I pressed the facetime option on my iPhone, her face popped up with mine a little tiny corner.

"God damn! Ugh , you're gonna crack my screen!" She was clearly joking in case you didn't know.

"Haha! Oh no he's getting up. QAMAR HELP ME! TELEPORT HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I REGRET THIS TRIP SO MUCH!" _Wait, where's my food?_ WTF? (Get it, Where's the food.)

His _very_ long legs walked here in record time. _Damn his height._

My earphones were out to block out Qamar and I was pretending to text someone on my phone. I know I'm not the only one who acts like they're on their phone when they're alone in public.

"Hi. Adriana right? I'm Paul from the beach." His voice was just so _ugh._ That sexy kind of ugh. Like you need to stop because my ovaries are melting in front of you.

"Oh! Yeah I remember you!" I was pretending like I wasn't constantly drooling over him in my thoughts.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out some time?" _Ah shit. I hate that question._ It always gets me so awkward and weird.

"Of course. It can make up for what happened at the beach." I even responded with a pretend laugh. You know those kinds you use to decrease that awkwardness and all that tension?

"That was an accident. There's nothing to make up for." His response somehow made him seem like such a gentleman.

"Well in that case, can I get your number?" _Damn me, so audacious._ Introducing the new, bold, and daring Adriana. We exchanged numbers and made small talk for a couple minutes or so until my food arrived. And it looked delicious. The fish was warm, buttery, and crisp. The fries were cooked to a golden perfection. _Bless the British._ At least I think so. In the midst of my eating, an earphone dropped loose. _Oh shit, Qamar!_ I totally forgot about her. I checked my phone only to see that she hung up and was spamming me. Messages like, "u left me", "i hate u", and the best of them all, "u better be making out with him for u to ignore me." I sent her a quick text explaining what really happened so she doesn't imagine things. Of course, I just continued on with my lunch- dinner all alone.

 _It's so obvious I'm single._


	5. Chicken Fight

**"And I'm like hey wassup hello." I know, I know. I said I would try to update weekly but I feel like 2-3 weeks is better because I put in more effort. This took 10, early 11 pages and my last chapter was around 6!**

 **I usually write on Google Docs and I just got the app on my phone so I can write while I'm at school because I have so much free time there ad it doesn't even use my data:)))) WOO HOO!**

 **Anyways I need help. I'm thinking of making this more of a one shot series because I don't really know where I wanna go with this...unless you help me:)**

 **I'm also thinking of making another actual full on story. I'm thinking of Mortal Kombat or Transformers I don't really know so make some suggestions :D Thanks for all the kind reviews too. I make sure that I read every single one of them.**

 **I'd like to take the time to write out a short "memoir" I guess to remember 9/11. Think about it this way: people willingly gave up their lives to save another's. That takes some real balls. Would you give up your whole life and die leaving everything behind to save a stranger's life? And imagine how the victims' families must feel like every single year. The grief comes up again during this time so I pray for them because I can understand their repeated pain.**

 **I would also like to briefly talk about Syria's crisis. In case you didn't know (don't worry, I didn't until I saw this one video), there is an ongoing civil war is Syria that is killing all types of people. Those who don't want to stay in the middle migrate to another country leaving almost all their belongings for their family. They don't know if things will be safer or better in the new country. The trek itself can be dangerous too, as many starve. The children are forced to suffer traumatic experiences. Just wanted to make sure more people were aware of this. At my school, so many didn't even know.**

 **And as always, I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would make Leah have an imprint who would most likely be Embry ;)**

Ever since that day I went out to go eat, Paul and I have gone on several dates. The first one was so cringe worthy. The first part of it was pretty damn awkward and stiff. It started off a little like this:

 _We've been texting each other for some time now. By now, I was expecting the "U wanna go out sometime?" text but never received one. Maybe he was nervous._ Ha! I'm nothing intimidating. _Okay, well maybe I am. Just a wee bit. Nothing scary. Unless you piss me off, because I will start throwing things and screaming and fighting. What can I say, I get over reactive._

 _Anyways, I've been thinking of making the first move. I had already typed out the message, "Hey so I was thinking that we should go out. What do u think?" Nervousness and anxiety was creeping up on me, until I quickly hit the send button._ No regrets. _I'm just kidding, I was going crazy._

" _NO! AHHH! OH MY GOD WHY DID I DO THAT! NOOOO SOMEONE HELP ME!" With my miniature tantrum came my daughter._

" _Mama, what happened?" Her eyes were wide open in fear thinking something bad happened._

" _Nothing, it's okay." I responded with a warm smile. She scurried back upstairs towards her playdate, Charlotte. DING._

" _Oh no." It was my default alert tone that someone sent me a text. Picking up my phone, I saw what made my day full of giggles. It made me feel like I was a 12 year old girl. His text stated, "I think that'd be gr8. How about tomorrow?"_

" _OH MY GOD! MOM, HE SAID YES! FUCK YEAH! Pfsh, of course he would. Why wouldn't he? I'm awesome." I couldn't help but laugh at myself at that last my remark. I was being sarcastic of course, but I always crack myself up. We exchanged info and the venue of the date (a restaurant) and talked the details of who's gonna pick up and stuff. Wait- tomorrow is Friday...and I don't even know what I'm gonna wear! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

 _The next day went in a blast. I took Muna toy shopping at Walmart because screw Target. I'm just kidding...Or am I? That surprisingly took only a few hours. Key sarcastic word being "only." By the time we grabbed some food and went home, it was already the afternoon. Paul was planning to pick me up at 8 pm so i have plenty of time to prepare. After that, I just stayed in my comfort clothes, aka pajamas. I prefer to call them that because whenever I'm at home I wear them. They're usually some (slightly oversized) basketball shorts and a tank top. I pretty much watched a couple of movies, World War Z and Guardians of the Galaxy. By the time I was finished and bored on my couch, it was 6 pm._ Ugh, time to get ready and kill myself.

I ignored my crutches and limped upstairs, grabbing a towel, and went towards the restroom. My shower took about 30 minutes, which was good considering I needed to shave. I looked like a pine tree with my 6 months worth of stubble. What? It's not like I need to shave during deployment.

" _I need help with my eyeliner!" I was actually attempting to actually put on some of my makeup._

" _Of course you do you idiot." My mom came in clearly joking. Obviously. Right? I've never been able to successfully do eyeliner. I can only do pencil because it was light and easy. My mom however, was a goddess at this. She thinly did mine with a very small wing._

" _Alright you can go now peasant." I was kidding, but she wasn't._

" _Call me that again and watch what happens." She threatened._

" _Peasant." My one word reply caused her to move towards me and me to flinch._

" _Want me to mess up that eyeliner?" Her threat wasn't just a threat, it was a promise._

" _No! No, it's okay. I love you!" With that, she walked away back towards her room to watch her stupid murder shows while my dad was downstairs watching his shows._

 _I was now applying the rest of my makeup: some nude eye shadow, concealer, powder, and a nude- pink lipstick. I also tweezed my eyebrows because you know., you gotta keep them on fleek. I'm just joking, but not really. I take my eyebrows seriously. I once cried when I was a teenager when the person who was doing mine messed up so bad._

 _My hair was pretty much dry by now too. I grabbed the 2- inch curler and curled the ends, even if the curls will be gone in less than an hour. I have straight hair that simply refused to be styled. Checking my phone and updating everything with Paul, I noted that it was already 7:30. My hair takes a_ very _long time._

 _Now all I had to do was put on my_ _outfit_ _for the night. My dress was a blush- pink coordinated long sleeve midi bodycon two piece. I know, that was a lot of words just to describe a dress. You know, the ones with that crop top and a high waisted pencil skirt. My heels were Jimmy Choo black suede lace sandals. They were around $900. I know, why would I waste nearly a thousand on shoes? Well I love shoes. I pretty much collect them. But I didn't buy these. They were a gift from a very, very rich ex boyfriend. I had to end things between us because he was too controlling though. Maybe I shouldn't wear these shoes...Oh hell no! Of course I am. To top it off, I brought along a black wallet to hold my cards and my phone. I also sprayed one of my favorite perfumes, J'adore Dior. Did I mention I also "collect" perfumes among other things?_

 _After everything, I took a look in the mirror and I felt beautiful. My curves looked amazing and you can see the slight trace of my abs. I also felt the constriction of the dress to my thigh injury. But I could deal with it. Beauty costs pain right? Yeah, and I'm gonna be limping the whole damn time._ At least I'll be sitting for the most part.

 _Ten years ago, I would have never worn something like this. I hated my curves and always wore sweaters to somehow hide them. I used to have the average out-of-shape body too. It wasn't until I started going to the gym and taking martial arts classes._

 _The only thing that stopped me from continuing to check myself out was a ring from the doorbell and deciding whether or not I should actually wear heels. Not exactly going to improve my condition, but I will be sitting down most of the time. I felt sick to my stomach and was unbelievably nervous. It's been so long since I've been on an actual formal date. Way too long. But hey, I'm an Airman, I can handle anything. I walked down the stairs with some struggle at the speed of the snail. He was clearly inside the house, talking to my dad. I can easily detect their voices. Finally, their faces came into sight once I was at the bottom of the stairs.. Everyone was here downstairs, my parents, Muna, and the dogs._ THE DOGS! _I couldn't believe what I was seeing- the dogs stayed calm and weren't jumping Paul._ Like I would jump his bones hehe. I need to stop. Not my fault he looks damn good. _He was wearing a simple white dress shirt with a tie, some slacks, and black dress pants._ But it fit so good. _Call me a pervert but his ass looked mighty fine in those slacks. Ugh, his biceps looked great too._

" _Wow you look amazing. You're gorgeous." Aw c'mon. He's sweet too. Those compliments prompted my blush and I wasn't even wearing any. Despite how "tough" I may seem, I did like dressing up, joking around, and was often prone to blushing easily._

" _Thanks, you look great too." I may have replied with a smile, but I was yelling at myself on the inside. I'm such an idiot! Calling him "great?" Seriously?! Thankfully, however, he came to my limping rescue and link his arm with mine._

" _Alright, make sure you take care of her. I already talked with him so everything's good." My dad was being protective again. Sigh, will he ever not be? That last part was directed towards me as some type of assurance._

" _Papi, I'm 25, not 15. I'm pretty sure you no longer have to have these 'talks.'" I felt embarrassed by what I call my dad. It's something we all do (my siblings). Just like I called my mom, "mami." But I always hated calling them that in public or in front of other people who weren't family._

" _You look so pretty Mama! Like a princess!" Muna was alone now with Charlotte back at her house._

" _Thank you Moonie. You know that you will always be the best princess though!" I tickled her and gave her a kiss before I left._

" _Wait, before you go, I need to take some pictures!" My mom exclaimed. Dear lord no. This can't be happening._

" _This is a date, not Prom." My response obviously upset her._

" _It's fine. Memorabilia is important." Paul, once again, came to my rescue. He's too perfect. Gotta keep my out for him. He's too perfect. There has to be something wrong. Everyone has a deal breaker. Anyways, my mom took a few pictures with her phone and sent us out the door._

" _I'm so sorry about that. My dad's always been really protective and my mom, well, she's special." I was trying to lessen the embarrassment and explain my weird family. He was driving a classic Chevy truck. Ayy I got a Chevy too._ #Carmeet, I thought.

" _I really had no problem with it. Your family was nice."_

" _Uh, okay...thanks." God damn my awkwardness._

" _Do you live with your parents?"_

" _Oh, no! Well yes, but no." I'm guessing my reply was confusing him._

" _Well I stay with them during my leave. It's not like I'm gonna pay for a hotel room."_

" _Wait, what? Leave?" He was still confused, but why?_

" _Leave as in after a tour or something." I clarified._

" _Tour? Like the military?" Why was Paul asking this. Didn't he know?_

" _Yeah...I_ am _in the Air Force." I spoke slowly._

" _Seriously? I did not know that…" He was shocked, but I thought I told him. I'm pretty sure that I did._

" _I thought I told you."_

" _No I think I would've remembered that."_

" _Sheesh. Sorry about that. Well at least you know now." We pulled up to the front of a_ very _fancy place. God damn, it's a good thing I dressed for the occasion._

" _We're here." A vallet came and did everything for us as got down the truck._

" _I can see that. It's really nice." I was just mesmerized at the beauty of this place. There was beautiful lighting (stupid right, but I can't help it, my dad was an electrician) and live music and everything. Out of the corner of my I, I saw Paul smile at me. His smile could have killed me right there. Too late- my limping caused people to stare._ Damn rude ass bitches.

" _Reservation for Lahote, table for two." Even his voice can kill me. So sultry and smooth. I need to stop because this just started. The woman led us to a private table outside that was private from peering eyes._

" _Here are your menus and I'll be back in a few minutes to see what you would like to drink." She left without another word and left us alone._ Alone. aLONE. ALONE! I need to make conversation.

" _This place is really nice. The stars are so pretty up here. You can't get this back home in Cali." After looking, I looked straight ahead to Paul who was staring at me- not in a creepy way, but very pleasantly actually._

" _That's where you're from? I mean, it's obvious that you just moved here but I was wondering where you were from."_

" _Yup. I'm from the Southern part, born and raised." I'm pretty sure I had a dreamy cheshire grin on my face with all the nostalgia hitting me like a bus._

" _So are you hispanic. I just thought that you were because of what you called your parents earlier." With his question came the bright red blush on my cheeks and my ears. As I said before, I hate it when people who aren't my family hear what I call them._

" _I'm Mexican American. I was born here, my brothers were born here, and my mom was born here. My dad was born in Mexico though and immigrated when he was a kid. And i'm guessing you're from the reservation?"_

" _Sorry to bore you, but I'm just Quileute. Not anything exotic like you." I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this._

" _How are Mexicans exotic? Seriously? We're everywhere, sorry not sorry Donald Trump."_

" _Well I don't know. It's just interesting around here." His voice was slightly defensive as if he were a genius._

" _It's alright. Doesn't matter." I waved off my previous remark to get on with the date._

" _What do you do in the Air Force?" He actually sounded genuinely curious._

" _I'm a pararescuer. We're basically 911 helicopters for civies and the military. We go into any conditions to save someone." Now we're talking. This was my safe place kind of talk. I knew everything about my job so everything was going smoothly._

" _Then it's not like actual combat?"_

" _Well if we have to, we will. Weren't you wondering where my limp is from?" I did have a point._

" _Yeah how did that happen-if you don't mind." His question, despite his respectfulness brought back memories that I didn't want to remember. One of my members in my squad that I was leading died in that situation. But I knew that they can't stay in the back of my mind forever._

" _Uhh, we were called in to go get a lot of people actually. About five. So we go and we're attacked in close range while we're loading up the patients. I, luckily only left with a gunshot wound to the thigh. But at least I have a three months leave." I knew he was able to tell that I was getting uncomfortable so he changed the subject._

" _Moonie, is she your daughter?" Everyone always asks that question._

" _That's just a nickname. It's actually Muna. And she's not mine biologically, but she still is. I adopted her a few years ago. And you? Do you have or live with any family?" I felt like there was too much attention on me and the topic was only about me so I tried to steer it to him._

" _My dad left my mom and I when I was a kid. My mom died a long time ago." His tone had hints of grief._

" _Oh shit sorry. I mean- ugh! I didn't mean to cuss. Well I did but-"_

" _No it's okay. You don't have to be someone you're not around me."_

After that, everything was perfect. We both grew comfortable with each other as if we were lifetime friends. We ate some pretty great food too- which we split the check on because that shit was expensive as hell. And ever since then, we've met each others family and friends (mine over Facetime) and are almost hanging out. He even pays dress up with Muna. But I'm scared that I might just get hurt in the end and so will Muna, but it's like the saying right. Better to loved and lost than to not have loved at all.

Then my phone rang.

"Ah shit. Seriously." I'm actually trying to cook up some motherfucking Ramen and this is what I get. I mean sure it's not exactly the healthiest thing for me to eat, especially with hot sauce and lime, but it's delicious.

"Pick up the goddamn phone! I can't hear shit!" My mom screamed from the living room. See where I get my language from? We were all in the living watching Netflix. Don't say it. Don't say "Netflix and chill" because I will snap your neck- not. But I am with my parents so...

"Hello?" My typical greeting when I pick up the phone.

"Do you wanna come somewhere?" It was Paul.

"Uhhhh, well I think so not yeah sure." I was only adding in a bunch of words so I had more time to decide. As you can tell, I can be very indecisive and regretful.

"Me and the guys-"

"The guys and I." I corrected him. Since I was already comfortable around him, I can act myself and not hold back with polite manners and proper etiquette.

"Seriously? Anyways, the _guys and I_ are going to First Beach so make sure you wear a bikini and some extra clothes." Aww he's so considerate.

"I'm not gonna be the only girl there right?"

"Emily and Leah are coming. The others can't. I'll pick you up in 20."

"Alright, bye loser." I'm so nice.

"What-" and with that I hung up laughing.

It was a pretty warm today, at least for Washington. It's was a pleasant 74 degrees. And it's Summer. In California it would be about 90 right now, so I'm happy that I'm out of Afghanistan weather and here.

Going up to my room, I chose a Hottie Halter bikini set I got from Victoria's Secret. I used to hate bikinis. I'm such a paranoid person so of course, I fear that somehow, my bikini will come off and I will inevitably flash everyone. So I usually just stick with some black spandex and a surfer shot so I don't get any darker. But now I'm more comfortable with what I wear and more comfortable with my body.

On top of that was a white lace cover up. I slipped on some white sandals and a beige floppy hat with some sunglasses. I then put everything else I needed in a nautical tote with thin stripes.

It's been almost a month since I first arrived here and my wound was healing nicely. I was prescribed about two and half months leave to heal that injury, among other cuts, grazes, and scrapes. I had a lot on my arms and the sides of my cheeks. I can even put more pressure on my screwed up leg now. My mom still heals at me to use those torture devices called crutches. Usually no one can see new scars on the sides of my cheek unless I wear my hair up. But since I was going to the beach, I was probably going to put it in a ponytail.

My phone chimed as an alert that Paul texted me. He told me that he was here. I yelled to my parents that I was going to the beach and they were too focused on Netflix that they chose to ignore me. Muna left me again *tear slowly rolls down my face*. She was on another play date with a boy actually so yes, I may be wary of that little boy punk. Everybody knows that kids can be cruel.

"Bye mami! Bye Papi! Bye lonely now- cooked ramen! Oh hell no, no one ate it! And I left it there for you guys! Okay maybe I didn't I just forgot but seriously?!" Putting it in a styrofoam bowl and grabbing plastic spoon I headed out the door. I mentally checked off that I had my phone, a towel, extra clothes, sunscreen, speakers, snorkels, and more. I always come prepared.

Locking the door, I saw Paul shirtless, again with three of his friends in the back. He introduced me to his group a while ago. Once we grew comfortable around each other, he wore shirts less and less, but hey, I'm not complaining. It gives me a very nice view. But me being me had to greet him in my own special loving way, "Hey beotch. You're looking nice."

"I'm no longer a loser?" He suggested.

"Aww. You're not a loser, but you _are_ my little special loser."

"Me? Little? Have you seen these guns? I think the police will pull me over with them."He flexed his incredible yummy biceps at me. Okay I'm getting creepy. _Getting? I already am_. Paul even added a little smirk that will end me.

"Calm the fuck down. I handle guns larger than you." Once Seth, Embry, and Quil all "OHHHHHH!" and said burn jokes, I smirked. But the joke was originally meant to be literal with my M16 A2, an actual gun.

"Just get in the truck." Paul didn't like being the butt of a joke, especially in front of his friends. He wanted to act all macho and manly.

"Excuse me? Say it again." I playfully challenged. He only rolled his eyes in response to a whipping noise from all three guys.

"That's right. That's right. I'm just kidding. Don't be mad, you know-" I was so close to saying "you love me" and all eyes were on me expecting me to finish.

"What?" I questioned.

"You were going to say something. Finish the sentence." Thanks for pointing out the obvious Seth.

"I was going to say that Paul knows that I wear the pants in the relationship." Damn that was so smooth. All the guys believed my excuse. I at on the passenger seat that was saved just for me. The engine of the classic truck roared to life as Paul started driving back towards First Beach. I started to eat my ramen.

"The hell is that?" Of course that came from Paul.

"Pancakes." I said with my voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Just don't make a mess." Choosing not to actually start something, I continued on with my ramen.

"Hey what happened to your leg?" Fucking Embry. Paul swerved his head so fast I thought it would break. He gave an evil look at Embry for bringing that up. I just don't like to talk about that because it makes me thinking of my fallen comrade who was also a best friend. _Awkward_.

"No it's okay. I would be curious too. I, uhh, got shot in a firefight."

"Sorry. I forgot that you were in the army."

"Air Force." I corrected him. People always assume the Army before any other branch.

Ignoring my correction, Seth chimed in, "Did it hurt?" *Facepalm*

"When I fell from Heaven? Not really... I'm just kidding. But seriously, what kind of question is that? I think it would hurt if an aerodynamically pointed metal object got stuck into your body when going at a pretty high speed. And then it has to be taken out."

"Well what about those?" Seth pointed to my cheek. my hand instantly flew up to the marks. How was he able to see them? I could barely see them myself.

"Yeah, there were a bunch of little pebbles and rocks embedded in my skin. I didn't get the worst of the shrapnel."

"We're here." Paul saved me from any more other questions that I didn't want to really answer.

"Yes! Finally!" I quickly got outside the man filled truck and breathed in the beachy air. The sun was actually out shining today and the ocean looked a beautiful blue. I threw my bowl and fork in a public trashcan and went down to the shore as fast as I can. I laid down on the sand happy with a gleeful smile upon my face. After a few minutes, I got up and walked towards the group. I gave Paul a giant, warm, and fuzzy bear hug.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"For what?"

"For taking me here. It reminds me of home in Cali. I miss this so much." With that, he remained silent and returned the hug. That is until we heard a series of awws. All eyes turned to Emily who was standing with Sam.

"Okay that's enough lovey dovey stuff for the day. I'm done" I stopped the hug and patted him on the back.I've always been a party person. I loved to go to lit parties and just dance the night away and have fun with my friends.

We set up all of the blankets on the sand with the coolers next to them. Sam and Emily laid on a giant red and white checkered picnic one. Jared and Kim were on a mint chevron patterned blanket and Paul and I were on a navy striped one. The single guys all had their own smaller blanket. Currently, they were playing soccer and not football unlike the day Paul and I met.

While I was laying down next to Paul I told him many things.

"You do know that I'm deploying again in a couple of months right?" I was honestly scared of this developing relationship.

"Yeah I know." Was his reply.

"What's gonna happen to us?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." And with that, I said nothing in content- until I saw how much fun the guys were having.

"Wanna go play?" I said with an eager smile on my face.

"Soccer? Sure, I guess."  
"Oooh, I'm gonna whoop your ass." I challenged as we got up from our place.

"Please, I'm pretty sure I'm better at you at sports."

"Because I'm a girl? I'll have you know I was in special teams for soccer throughout high school. I was also in basketball, tennis, volleyball, softball, track, and water polo."

"How about you guys told bickering like an old married couple and come play?" Quil shouted. As soon as Quil finished, I suggested to Paul, "Race ya." with a smirk. I've always been a pretty fast sprinter, even if I am vertically challenged. I took off as soon as I said that so I can get a head start. My tiny legs powered as fast as they can, ignoring the pain in my thigh. Then I saw Paul past me in a blur. When I made it to the makeshift "field" I stopped and panted, a little out of breath while Paul looked as if he came out of a photo shoot. That asshole.

"That wasn't fair, you're huge." I explained.

"I know I am." I had to smile at his innuendo. But I still gave him that "seriously?" look.

Quil caught me up to speed with the teams. I was with Embry and Quil was with Paul. Seth said he was hungry and was a growing boy. He's a grown man for christ's sake.

I huddled up with Embry before the start of the game.

"Do you know any plays?" I inquired.

"What the hell, no. We all just play for fun."

"That's okay, just make sure we stay strong on defense. As long as we do that, they won't be able to make anything."

We planned to just play for about 30 minutes and see who won then. The game started off great and playful- until I scored a goal. Then Paul got competitive and following suit, everyone else. All the other couples joined in too. My team extended to Embry, Sam, Leah, Kim, Collin, and myself. Paul had Quil, Emily, Jared, Brady, and Seth. In the end, we tied and called it even.

It felt pretty hot too now that we got blood pumping vigorously and the soon was full on out with absolutely no cloud cover. The others were already getting in the water while the girls and I took off our cover ups. Even though I loved my body and its muscle, I still felt self conscious. All my scars and injuries were now of full fledge reveal for everyone to see.

And my tattoos were showing. I had the pararescue motto, "That others may live." written across my chest, right underneath my collar bone, in beautiful cursive with surrounding roses. It was about two inches in height. I had another one on my shoulder that was the Air Force wings on my left shoulder. And I had a dozen little tiny stars along my right side of my stomach to represent my dogs.

Most people don't get their parents' support on tattoos, but I'm obviously not most people. My mom has plenty tattoos herself, on her stomach, her ankle, a tramp stamp from her teenage years, and a feather on her left arm that covered a huge scar. My dad had my mom's name and my grandma's name on his chest and a OC (Orange County) tattoo with a star above it on his elbow that he did himself. It's so stupid so we always make fun of him for that. My mom totally supports me but my dad is protective so he doesn't agree with it. He doesn't tell me anything about them though.

"Nice tattoos." Emily chimed. Kim agreed with her.

"Thank you." Was my awkward response..

"They look badass." Leah added.

"Thanks, I actually plan on getting more."

After that short clip, we went towards the guys who were already soaking and playing. The girls went in the water with ease. That wasn't the same case for me. As soon as my toes were dipped in, I shrieked and jumped back due to the coldness.

"Come on Adriana! Get in!" Yelled Jared.

"Hell no! It's cold!" I was walking back towards the blanket setup to put my cover up back on until I heard faint footsteps. Being in the military would give you heightened senses. I turned around but it was too late. _If you're reading this you're too late._ Paul actually picked me up.

"Fucking shit Paul put me down! I swear to fucking god I will-" I held my breath as he plunged me into the cold water.

"Oh my god it's freezing! How can you guys stand this?!" I was shivering and I knew the only way to warm up was to move around and that's exactly what I did.

"Paul get your sweet ass over here!" He tried to create some distance but this time, he was too late. I jumped on top of him making him fall underwater. He actually had a smarter idea and put me on top of his shoulders as he rose up again. _I swear this man is invincible._ Leah was on Seth's shoulders too. The couples were paired together with the girls on top. The rest of the guys just watched. _Pervs._

"Chicken!" I yelled as a battle scream. Leah aimed for me and Emily aimed for her. Kim aimed for Emily. I pushed at Emily and was so close to making her fall until Leah gave one giant shove at me. I fell backwards, Matrix style and felt immense pain where I didn't even scream. I was still in because I never fell off of Paul's shoulders. He tightened his hold on my legs so there wouldn't be a repeat of the pain. While I got back up, Kim, Jared, Emily, and Sam were already out. Leah and I kept pushing at each other until finally, I got her from her armpits (weird, I know) and lifted her up slightly and pushed her backwards causing both her and Seth to fall in. I got down Paul and high fived him.

"Good game. Good game." Was a repetition throughout the air.

"Did you see Adriana do the Matrix?" That was Collin

"Haha, I know ! She just went like-" and Brady did a demonstration. We all burst out laughing at that. I gotta admit that I know that I looked like a dumbass.

"Alright, alright, settle down. It's not my fault Paul can't handle me." I responded with yet another smirk in his direction. We all laughed and walked back to the beach to eat some snacks.  
"By the way, I _know_ I can handle you." Paul whispered as he walked next to me. I couldn't help but blush at this.

"I'd like to see you try." I replied as I walked away.


	6. The Meeting

**Sorry about this chapter being so short. I've been crammed up with nearly 8 tests/ quizzes and studying. I feel mentally exhausted, seriously. I hate that I'm not able to update as frequently as I hoped.**

 **And I also plan on stopping this story. I really don't like how this has gone. It's not anything I originally planned it to be. But I will continue to write. I have a story that I'm actually physically planning so I don't mess it up.**

 **It will end up being non- fanfiction and will be on Wattpad/ Fictionpress under the exact same username. The next actual fanfic I will start will either be MKX or Transformers (probably Bayverse, slight non-canon).**

 **I also don't own anything, yadada, you know the usual except for me OCs I guess. I don't mind someone using them.**

"You ready to go, Muna?"

"Of course, Mama. I am faster than you." _That little devil._ I raised her right- well partially. I spend most of my time with her whenever I'm home.

We said our goodbyes to my parents and the dogs and walked outside.

"Why am I going again?" Her young voice wondered.

"They all wanted to meet you. I told them about you when I went to the beach with them." _They_ was the group, or Paul and his friends.

"So which car?" I asked her.

"The fast one!" She jumped with joy.

"Of course you like to go fast. You really are my daughter." I couldn't help but smile to myself at my comment.

I carefully placed her in the back seat for safety, making sure the seatbelt clicked. She complained, "But I want to sit in the front! With you!"

"Nope. You know better. You're too small to sit in the front. What if, God forbid, we got into an accident? I don't know what I would do without you." I mumbled the last part to myself as I clicked my own seat belt into place.

She remained quiet after that, until I turned on the radio upon her request.

:::::

"Boys only want love if it's torture!" We shouted at the top of our lungs, singing along to _Blank Space_ on the radio. I switched off the engine, turning off the car, and quieting the music.

"Aww! But I love that song!" She whined.

"We're here. We can't be blasting the music in front of someone's house." I replied as I got out and shut my door. I continued and got her out of the car and closed her door. When that happened, I heard a number of footsteps pounding against Emily's front porch.

There was a chorus of awws from the fellow females. The guys however, were commenting on my car. I was able to pick out a wolf whistle from Seth and mumbles from the rest.

"I didn't know you were rich! Damn that's a nice car." That one came from Brady.

"I'm not rich. I'm just smart with my money, and I've been saving up for a car like this since I was 16." I countered in my defense. My family was an average working class family. We've just gotten more successfully financial in the last few years.

"Actually, I've been in your house and it's pretty nice." Damn you Paul.

"Well the prices of houses in a small town are way different than one in beach cities." Emily even came to my defense with her motherly instincts, "Alright everyone, calm down. I want to meet this little gorgeous girl." She strolled towards my Moonie.

"Hey there, I'm Emily. Here I got you a little something." She held out her hand, offering a medium sized violet gift bag.

"Oh you didn't have to-"

"Thank you so much! You're so pretty too!" Muna cut me off with her manners, expressing her thanks. The present turned out be an adorable stuffed animal, a wolf to be exact. They hugged and decided to head into the house.

Paul came to me, putting his arm around my waist and kissed me. And it wasn't anything chaste and innocent, it was a full on kiss that made me feel weak. I couldn't help but groan and be honest, "Seriously Paul, you need to stop." Smiling against the kiss, he slowly pulled away and replied, "What did I do now?" with a chuckle.

"Well for one, you're too perfect. And number two, you make me go all squishy." I said as we walked back to the house.

"Squishy? I think you're far from that." He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, you make me feel amazing. I haven't felt like this since-" _Oops._

 _"_ Since what?" His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he stopped outside the door.

"It's nothing. Just a past relationship. C'mon let's just go inside." I originally didn't want to mention said relationship because that guy did make me feel good about myself, until he cheated. Before that, no one ever cheated on me. Well not that I know of. So yeah, I was pretty torn up about it until I got my hands on him. I remember banging on his apartment door and smacking him with my punches, cursing him out out, and adding a few punches to his arm. _He should've known better._

As soon as I got inside, I was able to hear Muna talking with everyone surrounding her in a circle.

"-and she picked up a girl, but she wasn't me so-" Of course she was telling that story. She always does.

"Hey Muna, remember when you got lost in a store and-"

"Okay! Okay!" She exclaimed. We both had a fair share of embarrassing stories of each other.

"Calm down everyone, can't have a catfight here." Kim joked.

"Muna and I? Pfsh, never!" I sarcastically commented.

"Yeah we always love each other." She ran up to me, holding her arms out. I swooped her up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek that was returned just the same way.

"Oof. Someone's getting big! You can't grow! I won't let you!" I was struggling to keep her up, especially with my thigh. She giggled and said, "But Mama, you can't stop that!"

I gently placed her on the floor and countered, "Oh yes I can, with the help of the tickle monster!" I aimed for her stomach but she ran away seeking help. Who she went to for refuge shocked me.

"Help me! Help!" She jokingly cried as she went behind Paul's legs, holding onto them. Of course me being with Paul has also caused Muna to be around him too, but I never expected for her to become attached to him like this. And it scared me. It honestly scared me.

 _What if he didn't want her like that? What if he didn't want a family? What if didn't even want to commit, especially when I'm deployed?_

Being in a relationship has always been difficult for me. Trust was always the biggest issue. I was always paranoid and my significant other wouldn't be able to handle long distance. Eventually, all good things come to an end.

But Paul won't. We've been seeing each other for awhile now and he really is different. He actually cares for me and doesn't push me.

He swooped her up in his arms and held her. _Dear lord is this heaven?_ I can't help it. I'm attracted to guys who are good with kids. And the way his muscles flex and the veins show. _Damn, I picked a good one._

"Food's ready everyone!" Emily shouted from the kitchen. Paul placed Muna on the ground gently with care. Because there wasn't enough chairs to fit everyone at the table, we went to seek refuge on the couches that enveloped the living room. The t.v. was on playing one of those funny video shows.

"Adriana, how are you liking Washington? I'm sure it's not as nice as California but…" Emily asked me.

"Oh my god, I love this place. I love rain and the cold so it's way better than Cali!" I replied with honesty.

The whole get together- I guess you can call it that- went smoothly. We all just talked and got to know each other more. Jared and I acted as if we never met each other before. Muna got along great with everyone. She has always been more mature and smarter for her age.

We said our goodbyes and I drove Muna back home. She was knocked out and sleeping soundly in the back seat. Before I left, Paul told me he had something planned out for tomorrow.

 _I wonder what that is._


End file.
